What do You do When Your Portkey Malfunctions
by jenn008
Summary: Harry and Cedric fall into the past when the Triwizard Cup portkey malfunctions. Instead of 1994 they go back twent years to 1974, when Harry's parents were in their fourth year. AU story. A twisted version of the ever popular Time Travel fanfictions. Harry Potter/OC and Cedric Diggory/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Jenn008 and Greensaber92 are working on and writing this story together. Neither of them own and of the ****Harry Potter**** books, movies, or characters, those belong to J.K. Rowling. **What do You do When Your Portkey Stops Working? Chapter 1 You Take a Swim! "Both of us!", Harry said. "What?""We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms.

"You- you sure?" "Yeah ," said Harry. "Yeah… we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together." For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin."You're on," he said. "Come here."He grabbed Harry's arm below the shou8lder and helped Harry limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles.

"On three, right?" said Harry. "One- two- three-" He and Cedric both grasped a handle. Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric at his side. -SPLASH! Cedric saw cold black water surrounding him. Both he and Harry started trying to swim to the surface of wherever it was that they had landed in. This was quite hard because of all of their clothing. 'The Triwizard Cup must be Portkey!' Cedric realized. Soon Cedric and Harry broke the surface of the water, gasping for breath, and treading water. They looked in the distance and saw Hogwarts. When they looked toward the Quiditch Stadium they saw that it was empty. But how could that happen. There was a maze and millions of people there just moments before?

"We've got to swim to land and get to the cup!" Harry panted and they continued to tread water. "it's the only way back!" The silver trophy glimmered in the light sitting under a tree on the grassy shore of the Black Lake. Swimming to the sandy edge both of the boys made a dash for the cup grasping each handle as they had done only moments before. "Why isn't it working?" Cedric shouted in frustration."I don't know! Maybe its only a one way Portkey, like the one we took to the Quiditch World Cup.""And why are you boys here?" a voice said from behind.

Harry and Cedric twirled around and saw… "Dumbledore!" Harry gasped."And who are you two?" said the old professor. "I've been going to this school for seven years, I've been competing in the Triwizard tournament and you _still_ don't remember who I am? I'm Cedric Diggory!" Cedric asked incredulously. "I'm Harry Potter, you've been my Headmaster for four years!" said Harry."No, I'm deeply sorry, but I've never heard or seen either of you before." Dumbledore smiled with his eyes twinkling. "Wait, what's the date?" Cedric asked."September 5th, 1974." "That's not possible sir, a Portkey can't take a person back in time! Only a time turner can!" Harry looked quite bewildered. Cedric felt the way Harry looked. This shouldn't be possible. They were from the 24th of June, 1994. This place they were in now was twenty years ago! Harry was right a Portkey shouldn't go back in time. In fact it would make much more sense if he and Harry had been dumped in a grave yard during the present instead of a lake in the past. "What do you mean Mr. Potter," asked Dumbledore, " You surely are not implying that you are from the future?"

"1994 sir, the cup it took us from the Quiditch pitch and 1994, and dumped us in the Black Lake of 1974. How can that be Professor?" Cedric tried to explain.

"Let me see the cup," Dumbledore extended his hand and Cedric reluctantly handed him the cup. "Ah, the Triwizard Tournament was reinstated I see. But why are both of you wearing champions robes if the two of you are from Hogwarts." "It's a long story sir. Actually we're still not really sure why I was entered. I'm a forth year and the competition was only open to seventh years like Cedric." Harry adjusted his round glasses after wiping the water off of them.

"Mr. Potter, why don't you and Mr. Diggory continue your school year here until I can sort out how to send both of you back if you choose to go back in the end." This idea was decided to be the best course of action so Harry and Cedric followed Professor Dumbledore up to his office were they could make further plans. "You'll have to change your last names of course, and you will also have the opportunity to be re-sorted if you wish. The sorting hat doesn't know you yet so it is an option." Dumbledore said when they where inside of his office."I'll be Harry Jameson, that seems fitting to me." Harry said quickly. "Davies is sort of close to Diggory, so I guess I'm Cedric Davies.""Excellent I'm glad to welcome you to Hogwarts, Mr. Jameson and Mr. Davies." Dumbledore smiled. "Now for the sorting…"

"I think I'll just stay in Huffle-Puff." Cedric felt that this was his best choice, better Huffle-Puff were he was already comfortable than having to get acclimated to a new house.

"I'll try on the hat. If I'm in Gryffindor with my parents I'll be more likely to tell them everything that's happened without meaning to." Harry decided. Dumbledore took the old brown hat and placed it on Harry's head. Cedric couldn't hear what the hat was saying in Potter- ah- Jameson's mind but after some consideration the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" "That's a bit of a turn around from Gryffindor." Cedric raised an eyebrow. "It was going to put me in Slytherin the first time around too. It got it's wish in the end." Harry smiled faintly.

All of the sudden a chaos of blonde hair and Gryffindor robes burst in, "Professor, Justin fell down the great stair case and he's bleeding from his head! The head boy went to get Madam Pomfrey!"** Thanks for reading, please review and tell us what you liked and what you would do to make the story better! Thanks again! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Jenn008 and Greensaber92 are working on and writing this story together. Neither of them own and of the ****Harry Potter**** books, movies, or characters, those belong to J.K. Rowling. **What do You do When Your Portkey Stops Working? Chapter 2. You Meet a Hyperactive Gryffindor

Harry wasn't sure he liked June 24th, or September 5th, or whatever day it was. The Triwizard tournament had been stressful and hard, he and Cedric had time traveled without a time turner (which theoretically shouldn't be possible.), he was sorted into Slytherin (his enemy house), and now; he, Cedric, A un-godly fast Gryffindor, and Dumbledore were racing to the Great Stair case to check on some kid named just who had split his head falling down the stairs. The main problem of course was the time travel incident. It was weird having jumped back so many years and not knowing if you would make it back to your proper time. Harry and Cedric tried to act calm during the incident but they were still worried, Harry had many friends as did Cedric and Cedric had his Mum and Dad to worry about. When at last they reached the stair case the injured student had already been taken to the hospital wing. So Dumbledore told the Gryffindor to take Cedric and Harry to the Great Hall as it was nearly time for dinner. "Hello there, I'm Alyssa! Are you new? What's your names?" she said this all very fast. "I'm Harry. Yeah we're both new." "Cedric Davies."Harry and Cedric reverted back into silence pondering what they would do about the who back in time incident. When Alyssa started up again, " You don't have to worry about Justin, plenty of people have taken a stumble on the stairs before I'm sure. And even though Madam Pomfrey is quite new she's an excellent healer! What houses are you in?"

"Oh well that's good that he's going to be okay then. I'm in Huffle-Puff!" Cedric tried his best to smile at the odd girl. "I'm a Slytherin." Harry tried to sound polite there was no need to have an enemy already and Gryffindors and Slytherins tended to hate each other "on principal".

"That's nice I'd hoped you would be in Gryffindor (that's my house) but those work too I guess. It doesn't really matter the house just the person. Where exactly did you go to school before coming to Hogwarts?"

'What is it with this girl and questions?" wondered Harry pondering what excuse he could make."We were home schooled, but our parents are uh really sick so we're starting here." Cedric was obviously better at lying. (odd for a Huffle-puff.)"So sorry about that … Well we're here now, if you ever need help getting adjusted I'm head girl so just ask me okay!" and with that Alyssa left the two "new" boys standing in the doorway. "So we part ways now?" Harry asked Cedric."Huh… Oh yeah I guess we do good luck and all that." Cedric stopped looking at the head girl who was busy laughing at the Gryffindor table. "Good Luck too you to." and with that they left for their separate tables.

**POV** **REMUS LUPIN**

When Dumbledore came to dinner he started making a few announcements before we were allowed to start eating. "First I would like to caution all of the students about the moving staircases, they are hard to navigate, and often have trick steps. This afternoon Justin Moore took a tumble and is recuperating in the hospital wing. Please be careful." Dumbledore took a few minutes before continuing. "Second though is a much more happy announcement; Harry Jameson and Cedric Davies have started their school careers at Hogwarts! Mr. Jameson is a fourth year Slytherin, and Mr. Davies is a seventh year Huffle-Puff. If Harry and Cedric would stand up so they can be introduced that would be lovely!" Remus wasn't very put off by the Huffle-Puff he looked quite normal and Huffle-Puff like. The Slytherin, however, was a different story all together. If it weren't for the eyes, and the fact that Potters don't get into Slytherin he would think that Harry Jameson and James Potter were related! Remus turned to look at James who was busy plotting something with Sirius and Peter on a piece of parchment paper. "James look at the new Slytherin. He practically looks like a carbon copy of you!" he whispered poking his friend. "What that's ridiculo- Woah!" James looked at Harry Jameson. "That's a little weird." "Isn't it you aren't related to anyone by the last name of Jameson are you?" Remus asked"No not that I know of….""Students may now tuck in!" Dumbledore announced.

James was soon distracted by Lily passing a bowl of mashed potatoes his way, totally forgetting about the Slytherin who looked like him for the time being. -**At the Triwizard Tournament. **When the maze misted away, signaling that the cup had been won, cheers floated from the crowd; until they saw no champion holding the cup, in fact there was no cup at all. Soon the noise went from cheers to stunned silence, and then barely controlled chaos. Aurors were called for and a search (magical and non-magical) began. Neither Harry Potter nor Cedric Diggory were seen. The silver Triwizard cup had seemingly vanished along with them. John Dawlish, one of the Aurors, was mystified. How could two teenagers and a giant metal trophy just disappear! It wasn't logical. "Mad-Eye do you think that maybe-" but Dawlish didn't finish his train of thought. Because before his eyes Mad Eye Moody was growing taller he now had short brown hair the magical eye popped off and the mechanical leg was kicked to the side, a completely different man stood in front of the small group of Aurors. A few stunning spells were shot and soon the man was captured. The man was Barty Crouch Jr. An hour later when the prisoner woke Dawlish had to question him. "How exactly did you escape from Azkaban?""My mother saved me. She knew she was dying. She persuaded my father to rescue me as a last favor to her. He agreed. Eventually my father was placed under the Imperius curse by my master." "Did you know who as you to do something?" Dawlish asked. "He asked me whether I was ready to risk everything for him. I was ready. It was my dream, my greatest ambition, to serve him, to prove myself to him. He told me he needed to place a faithful servant at Hogwarts. A servant who would watch over Harry Potter. Ensure he reached the Triwizard Cup. Turn the cup into a Portkey, which would take the first person to touch it to my master. But first-" "You need Alastor Moody! Where did the Portkey lead to?" Dawlish caught on. The Graveyard where the Dark Lord's father is buried dead." Crouch Jr. Began to laugh heartily… until the light went out of his eyes. The man was dead.

This was all the information that Dawlish needed. He apperated to the church graveyard. And hid behind a tombstone. "The Potter boy should be here by now. The Tournament can't have taken this long. The Portkey must have malfunctioned.' A cold high voice breathed a sigh of relief. "There's a guest here though who still count as an enemies. His won't work as well as Potter's but I must do it tonight. Get him Yaxley." Dawlish was frozen in fear. The thing was talking about him. What was going on. Why did they need blood. He tried to fight against the death eater but a knife was drawn and his blood ran down his skin. Thankfully he wasn't an Auror for nothing. The minute he fully realized the situation Dawlish apparated back to Hogwarts, fleeing for his life.

**Thanks for reading. We will probably update once a week on Wednesdays! Tell us what you liked and what you would do to make the story better. Thanks again! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that we haven't updated in a while. Unfortunately our schedules just haven't meshed :/ We wanted to let you know that if it seems the story is moving a little to quickly that is because we plan on writing longer chapters and then having the average year span over two or three of these insanely long chapters. We will probably cover the highlights of the year. For more detailed stuff we are going to make a series of one-shots. The one-shots will probably be easier for us to update because we don't have to be together through all of the writing process for those. Remember that we don't own Harry Potter! Thanks for reading! **Chapter 3. Me and My Friends Fight my Father and his FriendsJames and Sirius watched in shock as the newest addition to Hufflepuff, walked over to the Slytherin table. It wasn't normal for a Slytherin and Hufflepuff to socialize. Unless the Slytherin was scaring the Hufflepuff. They stared as the two new students walked out of the Great Hall conversing in whispers. Sirius whispered, " Wormtail you should follow them!" Peter scurried out of the Great Hall to follow the odd suspects. When he saw that they were far enough down the corridor he transformed into his animagus shape. **Peter's POV** "Well this is weird." Peter thought as he scuttled close to the wall. "So what are our plans for the year?" Cedric shot him a look, "Get home alive of course! The last thing we want to do is return home dead. Or not get back at all." Peter was confused, " What were they talking about, Hogwarts was safe wasn't it?" Peter looked up and realized that he couldn't see or hear them anymore they had walked on to far down the hall at that point. With that Peter transformed back into a human and returned to the Great Hall. If he was lucky they weren't done with dinner yet. Once he got back Peter was hounded with questions from James and Sirius, "What were they talking about?" , "Why were they together." and " Do you think they're gay for each other!" were the question that hit the rat first. "They were just talking about getting home alive, apparently they're worried that Hogwarts isn't safe or something." Peter said nonchalantly. "That's it!" James nodded, "I lost them after that.""So they aren't gay for each other!" Sirius whispered." Why is that your main concern!" Remus jumped in."Yeah Padfoot, you fancy one of them or something?" James laughed."No! I'm perfectly straight, just wondering about it. It's a logical reason why they would be together." Sirius defended himself."Friendship never occurred to you?" Remus raised his eyebrow."Why are they acting like I'm not here?" Peter wondered.**Cedric's POV**

"So what are our plans for the year?" Cedric shot him a look, "Get home alive of course! The last thing we want to do is return home dead. Or not get back at all." "Well what else besides the obvious?" Cedric questioned. "Well lets pull a Hermione and do some research. During free time we'll go in the library and look up current events so it seems like we actually no what's going on in this time." " That sounds like a brilliant plan, but hey there's my common room so I'll be off!" Cedric smiled and left Harry standing in the hall.

"Well, now I know where three of the four common rooms are. That's a nice accomplishment!" Harry thought, attempting to forget that he was in a different time zone for a while.

**Harry's POV **With Cedric in his common room it was time to begin the long decent into the dungeons that held his new common room. The dungeons were cold and Harry was slightly concerned that the common room and dormitories would have a temperature to match their surroundings. Once he got to the right patch of stone Harry remembered that he didn't have the password. Out of curiosity he said, "Pureblood." The wall swung open. "Apparently generations passwords weren't all that different." he thought,It was then that he noticed that other Slytherins who had also left the feast were staring at him a bit. "Well.. Hello there… Er could someone tell me where I could find the fourth year dormitories?" That could have gone a lot less awkwardly. Harry wanted to face-palm himself. "I can show you up." a voice turned around to see two boys. One he recognized quite quickly. Between the hair and the nose Harry was left with little doubt that he was looking at Severus Snape. "Thanks, so what's your name?" Harry asked as they walked towards the back of the room. "Severus Snape, I'm in the fourth year as well." "I'm, Regulus Black, I'm actually in my second year." "Well that's cool. So what subjects are best here?" Harry was desperately pulling for a conversation topic. Not wanting the walk to go on in silence. "If you ask Snape he'll tell you potions, But personally I prefer charms and transfiguration." Regulus grinned a little."Potions is an excellent subject, you just don't have the patience for it. Now be quite!" Snape snapped. Regulus laughed at the older students disdain. Finally the fourth year dorms had been located. "Well, thanks for the help." Harry smiled. "Its, not a problem." replied had to reflect, who knew Snape was… nice.

**Next Day…Remus POV**The marauders were eating in the Great Hall when they just happened to notice, Snape, Regulus Black, and the new Slytherin Harry walk through the doors. James leaned over to Remus, "We should prank them when they leave." "Are you sure that's a good idea, Harry's new here that's not really-" Remus began. But Sirius cut him off, "All the more reason to prank them. It'll be more fun that way!" The other two boys got a slightly crazed gleam in their eyes which made Peter back off and Remus roll his eyes. Those two were way to enthusiastic about their 'pranks'.

**Harry's POV** Snape and Regulus were actually _very _nice. Something Harry hadn't expected from Slytherins. Sure everyone always preached that not all Slytherins were bad, but in Harry's normal life any run-in's he'd had with a Slytherin had never turned out well. Maybe it was just because he was now a Slytherin that Severus and Regulus were being kind. The world may never know. When breakfast was over the three Slytherins walked out of the Hall and were about to split ways for their separate classes when a new person called, "Hey Snivellus!"Harry watched Snape roll his eyes., "Just ignore them," Severus said, "And keep walking."

"Are you sure that that's such a good idea?" Harry asked, but then he realized that the other two Slytherins were holding their a few minutes something wet and squishy hit their backs. It smelled like paint. Harry's father, godfather, and their friends had just hit him in the back with fresh paint. When they turned around Severus and Regulus got hit with expelliarmus. Luckily Harry hadn't drawn his wand yet and it was still in his robe pocket. Snape leaned over and whispered. "Point your wand at them and say Levicorpus." Harry did as he was told whispering the spell so that the marauders couldn't hear it. All four of them were lifted up and turned upside-down in the air by their ankles. Unfortunately right then Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall. "Mr. Jameson, kindly put Mr. Potter., Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, and Mr. Black down now." "But Professor, Mr. Black _is _already on the ground, and you have to make them promise not to prank us." Harry replied boldly. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Please put the elder Black down then. And the rest of you promise."There was much grumbling and groaning from everyone but Remus. Eventually the promise was out and the marauders were dropped on the ground. Students had already piled up in the previously empty corridor. "Someone please ask Mr. Davies to come to my office with the rest of these students." **Cedric's POV**

Cedric had left the Great Hall early so that he could get to Transfiguration ahead of time. He was sitting at his desk waiting for the rest of his classmates to arrive when a second year ran up. "Scuse me but are you Mr. Davies?" he asked."Yeah, what do you need?" Cedric asked.

"Dumbledore wants to meet you at his office." the small Ravenclaw said and then ran on earth was going on. He hadn't blown his cover or done anything wrong this morning so what could Dumbledore want?

When Cedric got to the office things became a little clearer. On one side sat four Gryffindors and on the other sat three Slytherins. One of the Slytherins was none other than Harry. What had the fourth year gotten himself into on the very first day? Cedric was pretty shocked. As he understood the plan they were both going to go about life at Hogwarts quietly until they could get back to their time, but here Harry was in the Headmasters office, apparently in some form of trouble.

"You wanted to see me Professor Dumbledore?" Cedric asked.

**Please review with any of your constructive criticism. Thanks to the three people who have already review, its really appreciated. We'll try and update quicker, as previously stated schedules really haven't meshed very well over the past few months. Thanks again,Jenn008 and Greensaber92**


End file.
